


Oh, what a night!

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: It's Harry Potter's 1st birthday and his parents are talking about their best friends. Will anything exciting happen or will the party be as dull as dish water?





	Oh, what a night!

It's the 31st of July 1981, Harry Potter's first birthday and his parents have arranged a party for him.

James smiled. "Look at him, Lil. He's clearly enjoying his present from his godfather Padfoot anyway."

Lily beamed, "Yeah, godfather Padfoot. That never gets old, I can't believe we chose him over Moony."

James smirked. "Moony is too serious, no pun intended."

Remus shouted from a corner nearby, "Hey! I heard that!"

Lily chuckled. "That's the whole point, stupid."

Remus replied, "I gave Harry an educational first birthday present, what's wrong with that?"

James assured him, "Absolutely nothing, Moony."

Remus disappeared back into a crowd of party goers.

Lily grinned. "That was a close one, Prongs."

James pondered, "I wonder where Padfoot is?"

As if he heard him, Sirius appeared beside the happy couple and asked, "Who said my name?"

Lily told him, "Prongs."

Sirius inquired, "What do you need, Prongs?"

James explained, "I was just expressing my gratitude towards the present you gave Harry."

Sirius sat down on a chair beside James and said, "You're very welcome my dear Padfoot and Lily."

Lily frowned. "It's not fair that you four have cool nicknames and I'm just Lily."

James answered, "You're not just Lily to me, Lil."

Sirius added, "Plus we can't exactly give you a nickname unless you're A) a Marauder or B) an animagus and you're neither, Lil."

Lily stated, "It's just Lily to you."

James smirked. "That's you told off, Padfoot."

Lily glanced at Harry zooming inbetween party goers and sighed. "I remember when I fell pregnant with him, where did the time go?"

Sirius responded, "I remember the Halloween party I threw which led to his and Neville's births."

James smiled. "Me too, what a night that was!"

Lily grinned. "We sure had fun at that party."

Sirius smirked. "Fun is one word for it."

Remus appeared again and asked, "Did I hear someone mention Padfoot's Halloween party of 1980?"

James smiled. "It was Padfoot, Moony."

Remus grinned. "I remember that party better than all of you because I wasn't drunk."

Lily replied, "Hey, that drunken fling made Harry."

James assured her, "He was only pulling your leg, Lil."

Lily beamed, "I know Prongs, I know."


End file.
